School For Scandal
by JeVoudraisVousRevoir
Summary: John/Sherlock. Sherlock désire de loin. John s'efforce de se voiler la face. Lycée AU. Slash. Traduction de la fanfiction de Rubberbird
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Typiquement, juste cinq minutes après le commencement de la nouvelle année scolaire, Sherlock dut directement aller au bureau d'administration pour arranger, encore une fois, une de leurs erreurs. Le lycée Redverse pour garçons se vantait d'être une école « d'élite », mais Sherlock n'était pas de cet avis. Il ne voyait rien de distingué à propos des professeurs incompétents, des élèves insupportables et grossiers, ni à propos des manuels vieux d'une dizaine d'années et de la bibliothèque qui avait une sélection pitoyablement maigre de livres sur les sciences médico-légales.

Il appuya sur la sonnette du bureau d'administration, pas surpris de le trouver inhabité. Comme d'habitude. La réceptionniste semblait toujours prendre tout son temps pour répondre.

« Juste un moment, mon garçon ! », chantonna-t-elle derrière le paravent.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il lorgna la foule des nouveaux élèves de 6ème rôdant près des portes. Ils étaient bouche bée devant lui et semblaient nourrir l'espoir inutile qu'un d'eux trouverait le courage de lui demander où se tenait la réunion pour la Journée d'Orientation. Il espérait que son expression montrait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de gâcher son cher oxygène pour compenser leur incapacité à lire une carte.

La majeure partie d'entre eux était à moitié assombrit sous la masse de sacs de cours, qui avait, avec succès, paralysés ou mentalement marqués la plupart des nouveaux arrivants avant qu'ils ne passent la 5ème. Les nouveaux réalisaient, habituellement après quelques semaines, que porter tous leurs manuels dans leur sac était, au mieux, une mauvaise idée.

La réceptionniste apparut finalement, un tas de dossiers jaunâtres pressés contre la poitrine de sa robe à fleurs voyantes. « Comment puis-je t'aid- »

Son sourire disparut quand elle le vit. Sherlock avait l'habitude d'avoir cet effet sur les gens depuis longtemps.

« Monsieur Holmes, » dit-elle sèchement. « Quelle surprise. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans un siège derrière le bureau, lâchant les dossiers avec un léger « _plop _» en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été logé avec Marty Hester ? », demanda Sherlock, ignorant son expression prétentieusement fatiguée. « J'ai spécifiquement exprimé que je ne pouvais pas partager de chambre »

« Non, c'est comme ça que les choses sont faîtes ici », répondit d'un ton irrité la réceptionniste. « Nous ne pouvons pas céder à chaque exigence de chaque étudiant, M. Holmes. »

« J'ai un grave problème de peau qui pourrait sérieusement affecter toute personne vivant près de moi, » dit Sherlock, poussant un doigt au centre du bureau, devant son visage. « Je ne serais pas prit pour responsable des procédures judiciaires qui se poseront à la suite de _votre_ négligence.»

« Si vous avez un problème avec votre colocataire, vous pouvez en parler avec votre responsable de niveau, » dit-elle, avec un haussement d'épaules, « mais je doute que-»

« Ecoutez, » dit froidement Sherlock, « je sais tout aussi bien que vous que Redverse apprécie fortement ses meilleurs étudiants. Je pense que le Principal Harvey serait très mécontent s'il découvrait que vous refusiez une très, très petite demande de son meilleur élève. »

La réceptionniste se figea alors qu'elle faisait le geste d'allumer son ordinateur et leva finalement son regard vers lui, ses yeux remplis de dégoût. « Bien, M. Holmes », dit-elle calmement. « Je vous changerai de chambre… à nouveau. Maintenant, pourriez-vous me laisser retourner à mon travail ? »

Sherlock ramassa son sac. « Merci », dit-il rapidement, tournant les talons.

« Peut-être que si, pour une fois, vous faisiez un effort avec les gens, vous n'auriez pas à changer continuellement de chambre », dit-elle à voix haute derrière lui.

Quelques rires passèrent parmi les 6ème, mais Sherlock ne regarda pas en arrière. Il alla directement dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires avant qu'Hester n'apparaisse.

…

John avait été mit avec Billy Pip cette année. Il était aussi dans l'équipe de football du lycée. L'école avait tendance à loger les footballers ensemble, pour une quelconque raison. Billy était imposant et blond avec un nez écrasé et une mâchoire anguleuse. Il était de loin le garçon le plus grand de l'équipe, dépassant d'environs vingt centimètres tous les autres. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir Billy dévaler le terrain dans _sa_ direction, vu qu'il était approximativement haut comme trois pommes.

John était de loin le plus petit de l'équipe avec un déprimant mètre soixante-cinq. Il espérait que son corps compenserait en lui accordant une poussée de croissance adolescente tardive. Il en doutait cependant, vu son père.

« Eh, Johnny boy. »

John se retourna pour trouver Billy en train de traîner sac par la porte. L'uniforme du lycée était composé de chaussettes grises, d'un pantalon gris et d'un pull-over gris avec le logo de l'école. Le tout était garni de jaune et paraissait particulièrement laid lorsque cela s'étendait sur la silhouette imposante de Billy.

« Hey, » dit John, s'arrêtant alors qu'il déballait ses chemises soigneusement pliées, bien repassées. « T'as passé un bon été ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Billy, s'effondrant sur son lit avec l'effet d'un léger tremblement de terre. « C'était pas mal. Passé la plupart du temps chez mon père mais j'peux pas me plaindre. » Il regarda John en ricanant « C'est dans la poche cette année ceci dit, hein ?»

« Ça l'est toujours, » répliqua sèchement John. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer à parler de foot si tôt dans l'année.

Billy rigola de son rire bruyant, s'esclaffant. « Ouais, ces cons de St Anthony ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive, » grogna-t-il et il lâcha un rot humide. « Les pédés. »

« Ouais, » dit John raidement.

« Les garçons, » la tête du responsable de leur niveau apparut à la porte. « Réunion d'orientation dans cinq minutes. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

« Oui, M. Blake, » dit John, sachant que Billy ne répondrait pas.

Il disparut et ils l'entendirent répéter son message aux garçons de la chambre voisine.

« Putain de pédophile, » grogna Billy. « J'ai hâte que cette putain d'année soit terminée. Un an de plus et on pourra enfin sortir de ce trou pourri. »

John dut admettre qu'il était complètement d'accord avec la dernière partie.

Les étudiants dérivaient déjà en direction de la salle de réunion quand ils arrivèrent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves à Redverse, peut-être 500, plus ou moins, au total et le groupe des Premières était le niveau le plus réduit avec seulement 82 étudiants. John se fichait des petites classes, cependant cela signifiait que les nouvelles circulaient assez rapidement.

« Eh ! Regarde où tu vas, taré ! »

John se retourna brusquement juste à temps pour voir Billy balancer son sac contre l'épaule mince de Sherlock Holmes, les bras chargés de livres. John grimaça tandis qu'Holmes s'écrasa contre le ciment, son sac passant par-dessus ses épaules.

Billy grogna un rire, regardant autour de lui les spectateurs qui ricanaient. Il donna un coup de pied dans le sac de Sherlock et entra dans le hall, envoyant un clin d'œil à John alors qu'il le dépassait.

John fixait le garçon tombé à terre, son estomac s'agitant. Chaque fibre de son corps lui disait d'aider Sherlock, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il se força à se retourner et à avancer à l'intérieur, laissant Holmes se relever seul.

John ressentit une pointe de culpabilité alors qu'il prenait son siège avec les autres footballers.

Il y avait trois sortes de gars à Redverse. Il y avait les footballers. Des garçons de la classe ouvrière provenant de familles de travailleurs n'ayant eu leur place ici seulement grâce à leur talent pour le sport, il y avait les élèves aimant les domaines artistiques ou musicaux ayant eu une bourse d'études pour les Arts. Ensuite, on trouvait les mecs riches dont les papas avaient des liens avec le principal du lycée et une maison à Mayfair. Si tu n'allais pas dans une de ces trois catégories, tu n'appartenais pas à Redverse.

Sherlock n'avait pas de catégorie. On en savait très peu à propos de lui, juste qu'il était intelligent au point d'en être menaçant, qu'il remarquait des choses que les gens ne devaient normalement pas remarquer, il savait des choses que les gens ne devaient simplement pas savoir. Il était un paria, « un cinglé » et les autres garçons faisaient de sa vie l'enfer sur Terre.

Holmes ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il continuait de regarder tout le monde autour de lui comme s'il arrivait à lire en eux. C'est du moins comment John se sentit quand Sherlock posa son regard sur lui.

Il dépassa John en descendant les escaliers et lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il le raillait silencieusement d'être un tel lâche. John ressentit un autre pincement malsain de culpabilité à l'estomac. Le grand garçon svelte s'assit devant, là où personne ne le dérangerait.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Principal Harvey apparu par l'aile droite de l'estrade. Il marcha sagement jusqu'à la tribune au centre, saisissant un fichier en plastique dans une main et un stylo extravagant en or dans l'autre. C'était un homme possédant nettement de vieilles habitudes. Il portait un costume tous les jours, gardait une moustache bien taillée et peignée, et appelait toujours les élèves par un « garçon » ou « toi, là » plutôt que de prendre la peine de retenir leur prénom. Il semblait s'attarder sur une génération passée où moins on avait de contact avec les élèves, mieux on se portait.

Il leva les yeux sur eux, attendant que le silence tombe. Il n'élevait jamais la voix sur eux. Il se tenait juste comme ça, en les regardant de manière silencieuse et minutieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent enfin.

John le regarda alors que ses yeux balayait la salle, s'arrêtant sur ce garçon ou celui-là et, fronçait parfois les sourcils quand il remarquait qu'un élève en particulier n'était pas présent. Beaucoup de gars avaient disparu au fil des années, choisissant de quitter le lycée pour exercer un métier, changer d'école ou simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter un moment de plus ici.

Les bavardages s'apaisèrent progressivement jusqu'à devenir un murmure très léger.

« Bonjour, chers élèves », dit finalement Harvey, plaçant le dossier et le stylo avec précaution devant lui. « Bon retour à Redverse. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un été reposant. »

Il y eut l'habituel chœur de « Oui, monsieur ».

Il fit une pause, lissant sa moustache d'un air de réflexion. « Comme vous le savez bien, cette année est la plus importante de votre scolarité. C'est votre dernière année, l'année pendant laquelle vous choisirez le chemin que vous prendrez pour le reste de vos vies. Vos professeurs, vos mentors et vos conseillers s'assureront qu'ils vous aident de toutes les manières possibles pour préparer-»

Il y eut un petit rire douteux. Tout le monde se retourna légèrement dans sa chaise, scrutant autour d'eux pour voir qui avait osé émettre ce bruit impertinent. John savait qui l'avait fait. Il fixa l'arrière de la tête brune de Sherlock.

« M. Holmes, » dit Harvey, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il le regardait. « Avez-vous un commentaire à faire ? »

C'était dit de manière à l'embarrasser pour qu'il se taise mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un garçon facilement intimidable.

« Vous dites qu'il nous sera donné tout le nécessaire pour obtenir d'excellentes notes, » répondit-il calmement, « mais qu'en est-il de la vie en dehors du cloître idyllique de Redverse ? »

« M. Holmes, si vous avez une question, je suggère que vous restiez plus tard pour en discuter, » dit précipitamment Harvey, se raclant la gorge. « Comme je l'ai- »

« Je veux dire, vous nous apprenez comment disséquer une grenouille et comme appliquer la critique littéraire Marxiste sur du Shakespeare, mais vous ne vous embêter pas à nous informer sur les luttes les plus importantes de notre époque. Le réchauffement climatique, la déforestation, les soulèvements des rebelles au le Moyen-Orient, » continua Sherlock, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. « Vous vous épanchez sur les implications physiques des MST, mais ne mentionnez jamais les implications sociales- »

« Eh ! On n'a pas tous le Sida comme toi, Holmes ! », survint un cri venant du fond, suivit par un éclat de rire joyeux.

« C'est assez ! » cria Harvey d'un ton cassant, son visage habituellement pâteux virant légèrement au rouge. « Holmes, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, attendez le moment venu. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses feuilles en face de lui, semblant avoir été complètement troublé par l'interruption inattendue de Sherlock.

John baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Ses paumes étaient moites, son cœur battait rapidement. Il expira profondément, réalisant qu'il avait dû cesser de respirer pendant qu'Holmes avait parlé.

Le reste du discours d'introduction d'Harvey se passa sans incident, mais John ne pouvait plus se concentrer et en entendit à peine un seul mot.

…

Sherlock se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre, ignorant les regards des autres garçons et les ricanements sur son passage. Il était habitué, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent dire ou faire qu'il n'avait pas déjà expérimenté une centaine de fois. Ce n'était plus blessant. Si ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pouvait pas réellement se souvenir d'avoir déjà éprouvé une quelconque douleur émotionnelle.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se reposa contre celle-ci, fixant le plafond, et s'autorisa à respirer. C'était dans ce genre de moment que sa solitude lui était encore plus importante.

Il était bien trop habitué aux incidents comme celui de la salle de réunion pour se sentir offensé ou embarrassé. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était John Watson, encore. Putain de John Watson. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait à chaque fois qu'il était quelque part près de lui. C'était comme une maladie. Et plus il était proche de John, pire c'était.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui. Il ne se joignait jamais aux abus des autres gars. Il n'essayait pas exactement de les arrêter non plus, mais Sherlock le regardait et voyait comment ses traits se tendaient en un désaccord tacite, et il savait qu'il ne pensait pas à Sherlock de la même façon que les autres élèves. Il était différent. Il possédait une douceur et une profondeur que les autres footballers n'avaient pas, qu'aucun des garçons à Redverse n'avait. Ces yeux bleus, ce sourire faisaient quelque chose à Sherlock.

Sherlock ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà eu un « coup de foudre ». Il avait réalisé assez tôt qu'il aimait les hommes et cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement surprit ou contrarié. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas trouvé ça spécialement important s'il abstenait de coucher avec des femmes ou des hommes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir _désiré_ quelqu'un d'autre physiquement. Une « attirance » semblait être une étiquette ridiculement faible pour décrire ce que Sherlock ressentait pour John.

Tous les problèmes ont commencés quand John était venu au lycée l'année précédente pour jouer au football. L'attraction de Sherlock était apparue subtilement, à peine perceptible. Un regard par ci, une pensée par là, une appréciation croissante de son apparence dans son uniforme de football. Et une appréciation plus forte encore de ce dont il devait ressembler sans.

Non pas que Sherlock eut _espionné, _ça avait été un coup de chance. Il était entré dans les toilettes alors que John changeait d'uniforme. Pendant un moment, Sherlock crut que ses membres avaient oubliés comment fonctionner et qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir bouger. Sous la masse de son uniforme de foot ou du lycée, le corps de John était musclé et ferme et mince.

Son seul vêtement, un boxer bien propre, s'accrochait à chaque ligne de ses cuisses et de son bassin et rendait ce qui était entre ces jambes plus qu'évident. Sherlock aurait tout aussi bien pu entrer et le voir nu.

John l'avait regardé et lui avait sourit. _Sourit_. Ça avait été presque de trop. Sherlock avait utilisé l'urinoir avec hâte et s'était vite tiré de là, ses joues brûlant furieusement, et perdant rapidement le contrôle de sa partie inférieur.

Depuis ce jour, le corps de John avait hanté son esprit et sa présence, sa vie. Il était toujours dans les parages, souriant, riant et agissant gentiment envers tout le monde comme une sorte de médiateur. Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Et il espérait que ça ne serait plus jamais le cas.

Il alla vers son lit, lâchant son sac et ses livres sur le tapis, et tira son pull par-dessus sa tête. Il le jeta en travers de sa chaise, où tous ses autres vêtements avaient tendance à rester jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la peine de les mettre au lavage, ce qui pouvait être dans une semaine ou un mois, selon son humeur.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, ses pensées divaguant à propos de John. Distraitement, il glissa une de ses mains le long de son ventre jusqu'à la bosse entre ses jambes. A travers la matière molle de son pantalon du lycée, elle était évidente. Il la caressa doucement, balançant un peu ses hanches contre sa main et luttant contre une forte envie de se branler. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore une fois. Il devait apprendre à contrôler ces émotions, ces sensations.

Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Dire ça ne l'empêchait pas de se libérer dans la douche, ou de passer chaque réveil tortueux à observer John à une certaine distance et de l'imaginer dans des circonstances des plus obscènes.

Il glissa sa main sous la ceinture de son pantalon, pressant son autre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement étranglé qui avait forcé le passage de sa bouche. Il frotta sa main de haut en bas, écartant ses jambes afin qu'il puisse caresser son entrée et se senti gêné de la façon dont il était déjà humide.

Si seulement il pouvait faire ça à John.

Il inclina sa tête en arrière contre les oreillers avec un halètement, saisissant son sexe fermement et commençant à frotter à coups violents, à peine capable de contenir son souffle. Il se cambra, ses respirations frémissant comme le moteur d'une vieille voiture.

« Pu-utain », gémit-il, bougeant ses hanches faiblement tandis que sa semence giclait dans sa main et ses sous-vêtements.

Il demeura immobile contre le lit, n'enlevant pas sa main de son pantalon. Il regarda avec des yeux vides le plafond, écoutant les rires et les voix des chambres environnantes, les bruits de pas assourdissants et les claquements de portes.

Il soupira et se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

« Eh Capitaine », dit Marty d'une voix traînante, tandis que John tomba dans la chaise à côté de lui. « T'as failli être en retard ce coup-ci. Faudrait pas entacher la réputation de la star de Redverse, n'est-ce pas ? »

John leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Il restait encore trois minutes avant la sonnerie, mais il avait presque loupé le premier jour de cours. Une lettre de son père était arrivée. Il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir une aussi tôt. Le courrier de la maison semblait toujours le mettre en retard.

« Eh ben, Marty. Je suis tellement touché que tu t'en souci,» plaisanta-t-il.

Marty lui mit une claque sur l'épaule avec un ricanement. « Alors, t'as passé de bonnes vacances, tombeur ? »

Marty Hester était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de foot de Redverse. Et un parfait branleur. Même John pouvait admettre ça, et il l'appréciait. Il était très beau, le savait parfaitement et possédait un avantage au niveau de sa taille que John n'avait pas.

« Aussi agréable qu'un été peut l'être quand on est coincé dans le Southampton », répondit sèchement John. « Et toi ? »

Marty lui renvoya un regard en biais éclatant, fier de lui. « Oh, tu sais, » dit-il. « J'ai tellement baisé que je peux difficilement penser correcte- »

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux pivotant brusquement en direction de la porte. John regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sherlock Holmes était apparu, avec ce qui semblait être la moitié de la bibliothèque dans son sac de cours.

De l'autre côté de Marty, Billy fit semblant de tousser fortement. « _Pédale_.»

Il y eut des ricanements. La classe suivie du regard la silhouette élancée alors qu'il prenait sa place habituelle au premier rang. John l'observa. Il voulait savoir son secret pour maintenir une indifférence aussi parfaite face à tant d'hostilité.

« Putain, je hais ce gamin, » grommela Marty, les yeux rivés sur Sherlock. « Tu peux pas parler sans qu'il fasse un commentaire pour frimer. C'était un vrai emmerdeur l'année dernière en histoire. » Il adopta un accent exagérément aristocratique qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Sherlock. « Il est clair que Marty Hester s'est masturbé avec des magazines pornos car le quatrième bouton de sa chemise est défait, ses joues sont excessivement colorées et la braguette de son pantalon est partiellement ouverte. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Branleur»

Billy s'esclaffa. John se força à sourire. « Ouais, un peu bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? C'est carrément cinglé, » grogna Marty, en faisant un trou dans la surface vernie de son bureau avec un stylo à bille. « Vous savez, il doit sûrement nous espionner ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quand on se branle dans les douches. C'est un putain d'homo. »

La température corporelle de John augmenta inconfortablement. Il détourna les yeux et souhaita désespérément de ne pas avoir rougis. Heureusement, l'attention de Billy et Marty était toujours fermement sur Sherlock.

John se hasarda à regarder derrière lui. Il était déjà plongé dans son livre, la tête baissé et les épaules voutées, comme s'il essayait de se replier sur lui-même et de s'éloigner des ses camarades. John ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » leur professeur principal, M. Hurst, entra en trombe par la porte, une tasse de thé tenant dangereusement en équilibre sur une brassée de dossiers. Il les lança sur le bureau et repoussa ses longs cheveux graisseux en arrière. « Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour. Oui, je sais. C'est excitant. On est de retour au lycée. »

M. Hurst avait environs vingt-huit ans et avait la langue acérée et le cynisme d'un étudiant récemment diplômé. C'était un mystère pour John de savoir comme il avait pu échouer dans les confins sombres de Redverse. Il semblait faire parti d'une quelconque école d'art.

« Fermez-la ! », brailla-t-il, alors que les garçons continuaient de parler plus fort que jamais.

Ils se tournèrent tous pour le dévisager timidement. « Désolé, monsieur- »

« Ouais, ouais. Eh ben, vous le serez », murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, et en dépliant le dossier bleu.

Il y eu quelques rires. Les gars semblaient mieux tolérer Hurst que les autres enseignants.

« Très bien… Commençons cette année aveeec… », il fit courir son stylo le long de la feuille. « Les rappels, allons-y ? Tout d'abord… Souvenez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, que les toilettes du troisième étage du bloc B sont en panne et le seront pour encore une autre semaine. Et si ça n'était pas suffisamment fascinant, la cafétéria vend désormais du lait de soja _et_ du lait écrémé. »

John rigola malgré lui. Il se retourna pour voir si Sherlock riait, mais il observait Hurst avec une expression intéressée et nettement sérieuse. John se demandait parfois s'il était capable de montrer l'ombre d'une émotion.

« Bien, » Hurst ferma le dossier d'un coup sec et tira une feuille de papier d'en dessous. « Voyons qui est-ce qu'on m'a refilé cette année… Thomas Adler ? »

John s'enfonça plus bas dans sa chaise et senti ses yeux dériver presque inconsciemment vers la fenêtre. La traditionnelle farandole des « oui » et des « ouais » commencèrent avec leur rythme familier. Etre un « W » impliquait que John avait prit l'habitude d'être le « grand final ».

« Sherlock Holmes ? » La voix d'Hurst contenait une grimace presque audible. Les professeurs ne pouvaient pas ne pas voir ce que subissait Sherlock, mais ils choisissaient de l'ignorer. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas blâmer les élèves de ne pas s'entendre avec Sherlock. Il ne se faisait pas exactement apprécier des gens.

« Présent, » répondit Sherlock, désormais fermement retourné à son livre.

« _Présent_, » imita Marty.

Comme d'habitude, les mots « et pour finir, John Watson » furent le signal pour que tout le monde puisse sortir. Marty et Billy commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte avant même qu'Hurst les autorise à sortir.

« Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, » dit Hurst, leur jetant un regard d'une manière à moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré.

Sherlock glissa son livre dans son sac. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Hurst sur son chemin. « Monsieur, vous avez encore l'étiquette sur cette chemise. »

Et comme ça, il fila.

John regarda Hurst déchirer l'étiquette en grommelant et l'enfoncer dans sa poche.

« Tu viens, champion ? » appela Marty impatiemment depuis la porte.

John saisit avec hâte son sac et les suivit.

…

Il déjeunait à sa table habituelle avec Marty, Billy et un autre footballer, Ben Greer, quand la secrétaire surgit. Etant la seule femme dans une école de garçons sur-hormonés, elle attirait beaucoup l'attention. C'était une petite femme aux cheveux blond cuivrés qui portait une teinte étrange de fard à paupière bleu et des robes à fleurs vaguement criardes. Elle sourit aux garçons de toutes ses dents. Marty la lorgna.

« Eh les garçons, » dit-elle d'une voix qui fit tourner l'estomac de John. Elle fixa les yeux sur lui. « Téléphone pour toi, chéri. »

John ne bougea pas. « Un coup de téléphone ? » dit-il sans réagir.

« Tu es John Watson, non ? », demanda-t-elle, arquant un fin sourcil.

« Ouais, » répondit-il, se levant et lâchant son sandwich au thon à moitié mangé sur son plateau.

« C'est sûrement sa copine, » plaisanta Ben avec un sourire. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était une vrai bombe. Sûrement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire face à ces longs mois sans lui. Besoin d'un peu d'action au téléphone pour la soutenir. »

Marty ricana. « Ouais, mon pote. Soit pas avare de détails. Je veux tout savoir à propos de la façon dont elle mouille pour toi- »

« Ne sois pas si con, » coupa John d'un ton hargneux, percutant l'épaule de Marty en le dépassant.

« Aïe ! », gueula Marty. « C'était une blague, abruti ! »

« Sale con radin ! Laisse-nous au moins voir une photo d'elle nu ou quelque chose dans le genre ! » cria Ben derrière lui.

John leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la réceptionniste au bout du couloir et traversa la cour en direction du bureau d'administration. Le téléphone était posé, décroché, sur le bureau.

John le saisit et le mit à l'oreille. « Allô ? »

« John ! C'est moi. »

Le cœur de John sursauta. « Papa ? »

« Ouais, mec. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu avais reçu la lettre. »

Il avait l'air pressé, comme s'il appelait du téléphone de son bureau au travail. John n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était si avare qu'il ne risquerait même pas d'ajouter quelques livres à leur facture téléphonique pour le contacter.

« Ouais Papa. Je l'ai eu, » répondit-il, regardant sa montre, « Ecoute, je dois aller en classe dans une minute. »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit son père précipitamment. « Je voulais être sûr… tu sais… que tu saches que ta mère et moi sommes… Eh bien, on compte sur toi, mon fils. Ça pourrait être un bon début de quelque chose, Johnny. Si tu te faisais repérer par quelqu'un qui cherche des talents- »

« C'est un grand « si », Papa, » dit John à voix basse.

« Ecoute, John, » la voix de son père était dure à présent. « Il y a toujours un moment pour obtenir un diplôme, pour aller à la fac quand tu vieilliras, mais tu ne seras pas jeune et en forme pour toujours. Garde ta tête dans le jeu et tu trouveras une place ! »

« Ouais, » lâcha John. « Je sais. J'dois y aller Papa. C'est sur le point de sonner. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son père. Il raccrocha et repoussa le téléphone vers la réceptionniste.

« Merci, » dit-il. « Ecoutez, dans le futur… Pourrez-vous dire à mon père que je suis en cours s'il appelle ? »

« Bien sûr, mon petit », répondit-elle, braquant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Il la quitta, mais ne retourna pas au self. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il retourne déjeuner maintenant. Il ne pourrait pas faire face aux questions stupides de ses amis. Il était tellement énervé qu'il dut s'arrêter et se calmer près de la fontaine à eau.

« Merde, il se prend pour qui ? » gronda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le bassin crasseux de la fontaine. « M'appeler au putain de lycée. Nom de Dieu. »

Il sursauta par surprise quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour apercevoir l'incomparable silhouette agile de Sherlock Holmes, passant dans le couloir en direction du bloc C, où ils avaient cours d'anglais après. John l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, se demandant s'il avait entendu son éclat de colère.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain que Sherlock avait bel et bien disparut, puis ramassa son sac et le suivit.

Il fit irruption par les portes du bloc C et fonça directement sur Sherlock, faisant le chemin inverse avec une brassée de manuels. Il échappa un cri d'étonnement et trébucha en arrière, les laissant tous tomber en un tas.

« Regarde où tu vas ! », dit-il d'un ton cassant, sans le regarder tandis qu'il se précipitait pour les récupérer.

« Je suis désolé, » dit John, se dépêchant de l'aider. Sherlock devint visiblement rigide et leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qui l'avait percuté. Ses sombres yeux gris examinèrent le visage de John.

John rougit et lui tendit un livre. « Tiens. »

Sherlock tressauta légèrement et le lui arracha des mains sans un commentaire. Il fourra les bouquins dans son sac et se redressa avec un toussotement. John se releva également, regardant le visage de Sherlock avec un mélange d'exaspération et de perplexité. Ce garçon l'embrouillait vraiment.

Les traits pâles, pointus de son visage étaient presque espiègles à cette proximité. Il lui envoya un regard malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » aboya Sherlock, en reculant d'un pas.

John rougit. « Euh, rien, » balbutia-t-il. Il aurait sûrement dû l'insulter ou quelque chose comme ça mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire. « Pardon. »

John le dépassa hâtivement. Il ne regarda pas en arrière, bien qu'il eu la nette sensation que Sherlock l'observait. Il tourna au coin et s'effondra contre le mur avec un soupir. Sherlock avait parfaitement le droit de se méfier. Pas un seul gars dans tout Redverse ne lui avait jamais fait un geste amical. Si John le faisait, il penserait probablement que c'était une blague.

John glissa le long du mur et reposa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Watson ? »

Il se redressa. « Pardon ? »

C'était Hurst. Il haussa les sourcils. « Désolé, j'voulais pas t'effrayer, » dit-il moqueusement, déplaçant son sac d'une épaule à l'autre. Il pencha légèrement sa tête, paraissant jauger John. « Pourrais-je te dire un mot ? »

John le regarda. « Ouais, okay. »

Il le suivit à travers le couloir jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Hurst les avait pour les cours d'anglais ainsi qu'en tant que professeur principal. Il semblait avoir lu tous les livres jamais écrits et avait une connaissance encyclopédique de la fiction dystopique, en particulier George Orwell.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et invita John à faire de même. « Je voulais juste te parler à propos d'un devoir qui va arriver. »

« Oh, d'accord, » dit John précipitamment, se laissant tomber dans une chaise au premier rang. « Je sais que mes notes étaient passables l'année dernière, mais j'ai vraiment envie de mieux faire en anglais et je pense que- »

Hurst agita la main dédaigneusement. « C'est bon. Je sais que le football te prend beaucoup de temps. Je suis sûr que tu sauras équilibrer tes responsabilités. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Hurst fut silencieux pendant une minute. Il remonta ses lunettes fines sur son nez, qui, encore une fois, glissèrent immédiatement. « Ecoute, » dit-il enfin, « je sais que ça pourrait être un peu gênant, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire une faveur. »

« Oh, » dit John, se décontenançant légèrement, « J'sais pas… Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

Hurst entrelaça ses doigts avec une petite grimace. « Eh bien, on va devoir faire des travaux de groupes. Plutôt important. Vous serez répartis par paires et on vous demandera d'écrire une petite histoire, probablement une pièce de théâtre ou une nouvelle. Quelque chose de ce genre. » Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'avait pas lu la fiche des critères lui-même. « Mais je pensais… Peut-être que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je te mettais avec Sherlock Holmes ? »

Il fit une grimace comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'au contraire, John en soit vraiment ennuyé.

John le fixa. « Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

Hurst haussa un sourcil. « Wow. Eh bien, c'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. J'avais quelque peu saisit que le sentiment général est qu'il est… » Il fit un geste vague. « Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu t'en es aperçu. »

« Ouais, je pense que ça serait difficile de louper ça », dit sèchement John.

Il aurait aimé faire remarquer à quel point ce devait être évident pour les professeurs de savoir ce par quoi passait Sherlock mais il supposait qu'il était dans une situation telle qu'il ne pouvait pas être critique et majestueux à ce sujet. Il n'était pas exactement Robin des Bois, défendant les opprimés et les oppressés. Et certainement pas Holmes.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il, se battant soudainement contre un sentiment écrasant de dégoût de lui-même.

« Eh bien, tu as toujours eu l'air plus tolérant que n'importe qui d'autre envers lui, » répondit Hurst, occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur son agenda. « Je voulais juste éviter de faire trop d'étincelles. Tu sembles avoir un don étonnant pour te faire apprécier. »

_Et rien d'autre_, pensa John amèrement.

« Le cours commence dans quelques minutes, » dit Hurst, levant les yeux vers lui. « Tu ferais aussi bien de rester par là. »

« Oui, monsieur, » marmonna John, il tira son sac sur son épaule et sortit pour le déposer dans les casiers.

Quelques élèves commencèrent à apparaître. Il ne vit pas Marty, Billy ou Ben parmi eux, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas hâte d'entendre leurs commentaires concernant son coup de téléphone « mystérieux ».

Sherlock surgit rapidement comme toujours, son sac à dos en toile pendant à une épaule. John le regarda tandis qu'il passait et les yeux de Sherlock s'attardèrent sur lui un peu trop longtemps pour ce qui semblait naturel.

John le fixa, se demandant si, maintenant qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir l'aider, il aurait vraiment le courage de le faire.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

J'aimerais remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont encouragé pour les trentes... prochains... chapitres... (j'ai de l'ambition mais le dire comme ça, j'avoue que c'est pour le moins déprimant), bref, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part et je suis contente que ma traduction fasse des heureuses !

Je le répète encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes éventuelles, je déteste ça ! J'accepte volontiers les critiques positives _**et**_ négatives, n'ayez pas peur de me blesser...

J'ai déjà traduit quelques chapitres en avance, je les posterai plus tard. Cependant, en sachant que je passe mon bac cette année, les MAJ ne seront sûrement pas régulière, donc je m'excuse d'avance si le temps entre deux chapitres devient trop long !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Oui, je suis toujours vivante !

**Comment vous expliquer diplomatiquement que, non, ce n'est pas le troisième chapitre ?**

Je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous donnez une explication claire sur le fait que la suite n'a pas encore été postée : mon ordinateur a planté.

J'ai donc perdu toutes mes données, par conséquent, les chapitres déjà traduits. Évidemment, je n'avais aucune copie (chose à laquelle je compte remédier rapidement). Après avoir attendu quatre mois en croyant mon ordi irréparable, on m'a aimablement précisé que « SI, en fait, c'est réparable ». Donc, **alléluia**, jour de fête et paix sur la Terre, j'ai pu le récupérer il y a trois jours et donc me voici !

**Bref**. La bonne nouvelle, si on peut dire, est la suivante :

J'ai réécrit les chapitres 3 et 4, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à les revoir sur Word, le temps de les corriger, et si je n'ai pas trop de boulot avec le lycée, ce qui est le cas (moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire), je devrais poster la suite cette semaine !

Je tiens vraiment à **m'excuser**, parce que je comprends votre impatience et que je **_SAIS_** à quel point ça peut être irritant de ne pas avoir une suite à laquelle on s'attend vraiment. Et « _School for Scandal_ » est une histoire à laquelle je tiens particulièrement, je tiens vraiment aller jusqu'au bout.

J'aimerais aussi **remercier **les lecteurs/lectrices pour leurs reviews encourageantes.

Je compte me mettre au travail à partir de maintenant, encore désolée pour l'attente qui a été pour moi aussi, je vous l'assure (!), pesante !

JeVoudraisVousRevoir


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Sherlock avait souvent médité sur le destin de ses camarades de classe. Certains plus que d'autres. Ils se trahissaient tous tellement avec leurs façons d'agir et de parler, même dans leur manière de s'habiller. La seule chose pratique quand on est un solitaire et un paria, c'est d'avoir une quantité remarquable de temps pour observer ceux de l'autre côté du « miroir », pour ainsi dire. Ceux qui s'adaptent dans le milieu social plus aisément que soi.

Il jeta un regard oblique à l'endroit où John Watson était assis, flanqué d'un côté d'un tas de graisse inutile appelé Billy Pip et de l'autre par un dandy psychopathe, Marty Hester. Billy était si stupide que Sherlock était surprit qu'il puisse marcher et former des mots en même temps. Marty avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un futur délinquant violent. Agressif, narcissique et bien trop friand de malmener ceux plus faible que lui.

Sherlock ne doutait pas qu'Hester se retrouverait en prison avant ses trente ans. Quant à Billy, eh bien, un quelconque travail subalterne et répétitif lui serait trouvé. Quelque chose que même lui ne pourrait pas foutre en l'air.

Sherlock savoura la pensée de leur échec éventuel. Mais en ce qui concerne John Watson ? Quel serait son sort ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, ne tenant pas se faire prendre en train de reluquer. Le bref « moment » (et il utilisait le mot avec un scepticisme intense), qu'ils avaient partagé dans le corridor avait jeté ses pensées bien ordonnées dans le désarroi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que John fasse irruption par ces portes et le fixe avec ces… yeux bleus insupportables. Etre aussi près de lui était impossible. Il préfèrerait aller faire un tour avec Billy et Marty réunis plutôt que de passer une minute de plus aussi près de John. La menace de destruction semblait beaucoup trop imminente quand il était dans les environs.

Il n'avait pas confiance en son corps, pensant qu'il allait le trahir. Il avait toujours eu un meilleur contrôle sur son esprit que sur son corps. Ses pensées étaient organisées, cohérentes et calculées. Son corps était moins servile. Il espérait juste qu'il avait évité de devenir rouge vif comme l'avait été John. Bien qu'il savait que c'était pour une raison entièrement différente. John agissant comme le bravache, bon petit samaritain qu'il était.

« M. Holmes ? _M. Holmes !_ Est-ce que vous écoutez un _mot_ de ce que je dis ? »

La voix exaspérée de Hurst brisa ses pensées comme un pic à glace. Il se redressa, clignant des yeux sans la moindre idée de ce qui lui avait été demandé. « Pardon, monsieur ? »

Il y eut le bruit prévisible des rires méprisants de ses camarades.

« …En train de rêvasser de son petit ami, » minauda Marty, dans sa prévisibilité habituelle.

Sherlock dut se battre pour ne pas sourire du fait que Marty était, à vrai dire, proche de la réalité. Cela le fit presque rire la façon dont Marty se reposait sur la sexualité de Sherlock pour se moquer de lui. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient vraiment au courant qu'il était gay, ou s'ils ne faisaient que le suspecter, ou qu'ils pensaient simplement que c'était la pire insulte qu'ils pouvaient lui lancer. Si c'était la dernière raison, ils étaient plus pathétiques que ce qu'il avait cru.

« Essayez de faire attention, » s'hérissa Hurst, remontant ses affreuses lunettes sur la pente de son nez mince. « Je sais que c'est le premier jour de la rentrée mais cette année est importante. »

Il y eut un murmure général remplit de doute que Sherlock ne fut pas surprit d'entendre. Hurst leva les yeux au ciel, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Ouais, ouais. Gardez ça pour le Principal Harvey, » dit-il, s'appuyant sur le bord de son bureau. « Il y a trois grosses évaluations cette année. Un essai en classe sur _Macbeth_- »

Un gémissement général éclata.

« Eh bien, c'était ça ou _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté, » _dit-il, levant ses mains en l'air. « Au moins, il y a un meurtre dans celle-là. Ensuite vous ferez un exposé sur les discours dans les médias et la publicité. On fait un gros truc là-dessus, donc j''attends de vous que vous fassiez quelque chose de détaillé et _pertinent_. Pas de vidéos _YouTube_, s'il-vous-plaît. » Il s'arrêta, regardant sa feuille de papier pendant mollement dans sa main. « Le troisième devoir est peut-être le plus important que vous aurez en anglais. »

Il lécha ses lèvres et Sherlock réalisa avec une pointe de confusion qu'il était nerveux. Nerveux ? A propos d'un contrôle qu'ils devaient faire ? Bizarre.

« Vous serez répartis par paires. » dit-il enfin, semblant se reprendre à nouveau.

« Oh, _qu'est-ce que_… » murmura distinctement Marty, se stoppant un instant dans son activité habituelle de vandalisme de tous ses livres de cours. « Quelle merde. »

« Langage, Hester, » dit sèchement Hurst. « D'ailleurs, c'est un travail majeur et extrêmement important, et vous avez besoin de commencer à penser sérieusement à ce que vous et votre partenaire créerez. Ça peut être une nouvelle, un scénario de pièce de théâtre, un poème épique ou tout ce dont vous rêvez- »

« Avec qui on se met ? », demanda quelqu'un, posant la question qui brûlait dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

Il ne faisait pas partis de « paires ». Il ne faisait pas d'« équipes ». Il ne faisait pas d'« évaluations de groupes ». Il travaillait seul. Toujours seul.

« Vos groupes ont été prédéterminés, » dit Hurst, agitant le bout de papier dans sa main. « Je pense que vous- »

Le reste de ses paroles furent noyés sous des protestations et des cris d'incrédulité.

« Fermez-la ! » aboya Hurst, ses lunettes étincelantes de colère. « Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un groupe de gamins de Primaire ! »

« Oh, allez ! » éclata Billy Pip, sautant quasiment de sa chaise avec indignation. « C'est des conneries, m'sieur ! »

« Ton _langage_, » dit Hurst avec lassitude. « Ecoutez, c'était pas mon idée mais je ne peux pas dire que je pense que c'en est une mauvaise ! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement rester avec les mêmes personnes tout le temps. Ce n'est pas comment la vie fonctionne. »

_Parle pour toi_, pensa moqueusement Sherlock.

Les protestations faiblirent pour ne devenir que de légers murmures. Sherlock pouvait sentir les yeux darder dans sa direction, chacun priant en silence que ce ne serait pas lui qui se le coltinerait. Eh bien, il n'était guère _extatique_ à ce sujet non plus.

Hurst leur jeta un dernier regard foudroyant et se mit à lire les noms sur la feuille. Sherlock écoutait à contrecœur, attendant que son nom soit annoncé après celui de Billy Pip ou, pire encore, Marty Hester. Au moins, il pourrait juste installer Billy dans un coin et faire le boulot lui-même si le pire devait arriver, travailler avec Marty serait un cauchemar absolu et indéniable.

Mais le nom de Billy Pip fut lu avec celui d'un autre footballer idiot, celui de Marty Hester aussi. Sherlock regarda Hurst en fronçant les sourcils. Avoir de la chance était bien trop inhabituel pour lui. Le sort avait-il oublié qui il était ?

« Sherlock Holmes- »

Hurst du s'arrêter pour faire taire la vague de ricanements et de gémissements qui répliqua instantanément.

« Silence ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, ayez de la classe. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

Sherlock se raidit sur son siège. Merde, pas possible.

« Haha_ha_ ! » chanta joyeusement Marty, donnant un coup à John. « Pas de chance, mon pote ! »

John sourit et haussa simplement les é le fixait d'un air hébété.

Il souhaita presque avoir été mit avec Marty Hester. C'était cent fois pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir. Il eut envie de vomir.

Il n'entendit pas un mot du reste du cours. Hurst les relâcha environs vingt minutes plus tard et Sherlock attendit à son bureau, que tout le monde sorte.

Billy le frappa douloureusement fort dans le dos tandis qu'il le dépassait et lui sourit fièrement. « Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de notre Champion, tapette. »

« Arrête ça, » marmonna John, poussant Billy hors de son chemin.

Sherlock le regarda, la gorge serrée. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu et s'approcha ensuite du bureau d'Hurst. Hurst leva les yeux, ne semblant pas surprit de le voir.

« Oui, M. Holmes ? » dit-il en croisant ses mains devant lui.

« Je veux un nouveau partenaire, » lâcha Sherlock, pas du genre à mâcher ses mots.

Hurst soupira. « Les paires sont prédéfinies, Sherlock. Je pensais que tu serais satisfait. John est un gentil garçon. »

_Trop gentil_, pensa sèchement Sherlock.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement travailler seul ? » répliqua désespérément Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas une option, » répondit brièvement Hurst. « Je dois aller à une réunion, Sherlock. » Il se leva et glissa une pile de dossiers dans sa sacoche en cuir. « Au moins, fais un effort avec John. C'est un bon garçon. Qui sait, tu pourrais même apprécier ça ! »

Sherlock aurait pu grimacer au double sens involontaire des mots d'Hurst. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit.

Et trouva John en train de l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya-t-il, décidant que l'auto-préservation était à présent son but principal.

John sembla surpris par son agressivité. « Je… J'étais juste… » Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent de manière atrocement charmante. « Je voulais juste vérifier que tu es d'accord… tu sais… pour travailler avec moi. »

Sherlock souffla. « Ben, on dirait pas que j'ai le choix. »

John fut visiblement déstabilisé. « Oh… Je suppose que non. »

Sherlock soupira intérieurement. « Ecoute, restons juste professionnel. Je suis un homo excentrique et tu es le héros sportif que tout le monde adore. C'est difficilement gagné d'avance. »

Euh. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ?

John haussa les épaules. « Peu importe, » dit-il froidement, n'appréciant vraiment pas d'avoir été rejeté dans sa tentative de paix. « J'te vois demain alors. »

Il souleva son sac sur son épaule et disparut dans le couloir. Sherlock le regarda s'éloigner avec une expression peinée.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait passer chaque jour en compagnie de John sans faire quelque chose de draconien. Il allait craquer et se rendre complètement idiot. Et alors John le détesterait.

Il grogna entre ses mains. C'était un tel bordel.

Sherlock eut un sursaut violent et se redressa. Il se cogna la tête avec succès contre les barreaux de son lit.

« _Ah_ ! Putain ! »

Il saisit l'arrière de son crâne, clignant des yeux avec confusion dans l'obscurité. Un rai de lumière jaunâtre provenant de sous la porte brillait comme un astre à travers le tapis. Il plissa les yeux, massant le coin douloureux au dos de sa tête.

Les couvertures étaient enroulées autour de lui et ses jambes étaient humides de sueur. Il gigota sur place avec précaution, n'osant pas trop bouger. S'il se déplaçait, il y avait des chances qu'il sente quelque chose d'autre sous les couvertures et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le faire... encore.

Les vestiges du rêve étaient péniblement ardents. Parfois, ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais celui-ci, il pouvait très clairement s'en souvenir. Qui aurait cru que son subconscient était si obscène ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. John ne serait pas ravi s'il savait comment Sherlock le traitait dans ses rêves. Mais putain, John ne savait pas à quel point il était difficile de lui résister quand il suppliait Sherlock de le toucher et de lui faire... des choses indescriptibles.

« _Merde_, » Sherlock grimaça.

Oui, le voilà. Letruc chaud, dégoulinant entre ses partout ailleurs.

Il s'effondra contre ses oreillers avec un gémissement. De toutes les personnes dans l'univers à qui cela pourrait arriver, pourquoi lui, putain ?

Il savait ce qui l'avait provoqué. Le petit épisode d'aujourd'hui dans le couloir. N'importe quoi s'approchant d'un contact avec John et son corps se détraquait, excité par les hormones. Il était à peu près certain qu'il s'était irrité la paume de sa main, vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était branlé depuis son retour au lycée. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours et il se sentait rongé par le désir.

Il bascula hors de son lit et boita jusqu'à sa commode. Il enfila un pyjama propre et jeta dans un coin celui qui était dégueulasse, salis. Il retourna vers son lit et repoussa les couvertures, mais, heureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir de taches révélatrices sur les draps.

«Foutus instants de répit», grommela-t-il, grimpant de nouveau dans le lit et reposant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Quand il était loin de John et de cette satanée école, il était une personne tout à fait différente. Il était devenu la personne qu'il espérait pouvoir être tout le temps. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour restreindre ses émotions extérieurement, mais intérieurement, il ne savait toujours pas comment les contrôler.

Son frère, Mycroft, un maître de la paralysie émotionnelle, prescrivait la solitude et un mépris salutaire de tout et de tout le monde autour de lui. Sherlock avait essayé. Vraiment. Mais des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds n'arrêtaient pas de s'introduire dans son esprit. Et ce putain de sourire.

« Fait chier,» gémit-il, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Et qu'allait-il faire quand ce serait le matin et qu'il serait forcé d'être en cours avec John ? Il se transformerait en un animal baveux, en rut. John serait plus en sécurité loin, _très_ loin de lui.

Bien sûr, son cerveau était enchanté de lui rappeler à quel point il pouvait foirer. Et s'il se rendait idiot ? Et s'il balançait ce qu'il ressentait pour John? Et si... Oh mon Dieu. S'il vous plait. Pas _ça_. Il regarda avec méfiance le creux entre ses jambes sous les couvertures. Les chances pour qu'il ait une érection flamboyante s'il se trouvait quelque part près de John semblaient atrocement susceptible d'arriver alors qu'il était allongé là, le rêve bouillonnant encore farouchement au fond de ses pensées.

Il rejeta les couvertures et se mit à arpenter sa chambre, incapable de rester immobile quand ces pensées tortueuses persistaient. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il ne pouvait rien entendre provenant des chambres autour de la sienne. La lumière dans le couloir restait toujours allumée en cas d'urgence, mais ce devait sûrement être un peu plus de minuit. L'idée que, quelque part le long du couloir, John Watson était profondément endormi, vêtu seulement de... probablement de ce minuscule boxer avec lequel Sherlock s'était familiarisé, ayant rejoué la scène désastreuse des vestiaires encore et encore dans sa tête, environs cinquante millions de fois.

Il s'arrêta net là où il é bien, ça n'aidait certainement pas.

Il se força à retourner au lit. La seule chose qu'il fallait c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait besoin de se reposer, ses pensées seraient plus ordonnées dans la matinée. Ce n'était pas un désastre total. Après tout, il pourrait gérer ça mieux que l'adolescent moyen. Vu qu'il avait le double de l'intelligence de l'adolescent moyen.

Il regarda les ombres rampant sur le plafond. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à son esprit de ne pas s'égarer immédiatement sur de dangereux territoires au moment où il fermerait les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ces instants inutiles de désir sexuel faisaient à son subconscient ? Comment pouvait-il être à l'apogée de sa capacité intellectuelle si ses pensées étaient déformées par un vice si futile?

Il pinça les lèvres. Il devait apprendre à le contrôler. Il avait appris à contrôler la faim, la soif, la fatigue, la douleur, ... la souffrance émotionnelle, il pouvait contrôler ça.

Il fit un petit hochement de tête satisfait dans l'obscurité et se tourna sur le côté. Après tout, il était Sherlock Holmes.

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne rendait pas la bataille plus facile.

Sherlock fut heureux de constater, en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, qu'il n'avait pas replongé dans son rêve alimenté de désir et que son pyjama était propre comme un sou neuf.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait de la façon dont son corps pouvait corriger ses propres défauts. La luxure était certainement un défaut. Surtout pour un rêve inaccessible tel que John Watson.

Il s'habilla, se lava et mangea son petit déjeuner avec l'air déterminé d'un savant, sur le point de partir pour une expédition dangereuse mais pédagogique. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à 8h17 environs, quand il arriva en première heure de cours et se trouva face à face avec ledit _rêve inaccessible_.

"Salut." John semblait désagréablement reposé. Sherlock baissa les yeux vers lui, les quelques centimètres d'écart entre leur taille rendaient chaque courbe régulière du visage de John trèsévidentes. Ses lèvres étaient trop jolies pour un garçon.

« Tu me bloques le chemin », répondit froidement Sherlock, reculant de sorte qu'il y ait trente bons centimètres entre eux. Juste par sécurité.

John n'adopta pas un air de chien battu comme il l'avait fait la veille. Sherlock désapprouva l'infime partie de lui-même qui le regretta. Au lieu de cela, il pencha la tête d'une manière provocatrice et tendit une main calleuse. « Je pense qu'on est partis du mauvais pied», dit-il ostensiblement, ne bougeant pas de sa place en plein milieu de l'entrée de la salle de cours. « Je voulais juste te dire que je ne suis pas ... pas ... » Il balbutia. «Je ne suis pas comme ... »

Sherlock regarda par-dessus l'épaule de John, à l'endroit où ses amis footballeurs étaient rassemblés. John essayait-il réellement de lui dire qu'il était différent d'eux ? « Pas comme quoi ? », dit-il durement, l'air de dégoût lui venant plus naturellement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

John rougit. Sherlock enfonça violemment ses ongles dans ses paumes pour oser penser que c'était plutôt adorable. « Je pense qu'on peut être courtois,» dit-il avec raideur, baissant sa main.

« Je suis prêt à être courtois, » dit Sherlock, levant un sourcil. « Mais nous ne sommes pas amis et je ne souhaite pas m'engager dans un jeu puéril qui suggère que nous pourrions l'être un jour. »

Les yeux de John rétrécirent. Ils étaient incroyablement sombres et tranchants quand il était agacé. Sherlock se gifla intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû remarquer des choses comme ça ...

"Bien," cracha-t-il, le venin masquant clairement une blessure plus profonde que les mots de Sherlock avait causé. Si Sherlock avait été un autre genre de garçon, il aurait eu un frisson de plaisir du fait que John recherchait désespérément son estime. Mais, naturellement, il ne ressentit aucune joie envers la sincérité erronée du garçon. Aucune. «Écoute, tu n'es pas mon partenaire idéal non plus ! J'essaie simplement d'être poli. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de faire ce devoir stupide avec toi !" John redevint silencieux, haletant.

_Et voilà_, pensa malicieusement Sherlock. Le point de non retour de John Watson. Tout le monde avait une limite au rejet qu'il pouvait supporter et faisait marche arrière par instinct de conservation. Certaines personnes supportaient le refus plus que d'autres. John était clairement le genre de garçon qui avait _besoin_ d'être aimé. Il désirait ardemment l'approbation. Sherlock sentit un petit frisson malsain le traverser. Ce n'était pas censé être excitant.

«Je suis content qu'on ait réglé ça, » dit Sherlock, levant les yeux au ciel. «Ça te dérangerait de bouger maintenant ?"

John le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'exaspération. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock faisait fi de ses tentatives de trêves maladroites. Ça n'avait probablement pas dû traverser son esprit que Sherlock ne voulait pas de son amitié. "Très bien", dit-il brièvement.

Il tourna les talons et retourna là où ses amis étaient assis. Sherlock prit sa place habituelle au premier rang, en ignorant leurs moqueries bruyantes alors qu'il les dépassait. Crétins. Comment John pouvait-il les supporter ?

Il ne regarda pas John pendant le reste du cours, mais il savait que les yeux du blond n'arrêtaient pas de papillonner dans sa direction. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Sherlock continua de regarder tout droit. Il pensait qu'il avait plutôt bien géré le fait que John s'était quasiment jeté sur lui et il n'avait pas besoin de plus de tentations pour profiter de cet idiot.

Dès que le cours fut terminé, il saisit son sac et sortit précipitamment avant que John ne puisse le coincer encore une fois. Il s'enfuit aux toilettes et s'effondra contre les lavabos, lâchant un soupir de frustration. Il faudrait un peu plus que ça pour repousser John pour de bon. Il était vexé mais pas vraiment blessé. Si Sherlock était doué pour quelque chose, c'était jouer avec les faiblesses des gens.

Bien que ça le rende malade de le faire, il devrait jouer avec ceux de John. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se rapprocher de lui. Penser qu'il blesserait la seule personne dans toute l'école dont il pensait qu'il valait plus que les fringues qu'il portait lui envoya un frisson misérable à travers le corps. Son estomac se tordit de dégoût envers lui-même à penser qu'il punirait John pour _son_ manque de maîtrise de soi.

Il se redressa difficilement et se regarda tristement dans le large miroir terni qui courait le long des lavabos. Il était difficile de voir son propre visage derrière toute la crasse. Ce n'était pas une grosse perte. Son aspect pâle, surnaturel, n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il avait particulièrement aimé.

Il éclaboussa son visage d'eau froide et parti, se sentant déjà épuisé par la perspective à venir et le poids de sa propre culpabilité.

_Fin du chapitre trois._

* * *

Et voiiilà !

J'ai tellement lu et relu ce chapitre que je vous avoue que je. n'en. peux. plus.

En tout cas j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et je m'excuse de nouveau pour l'attente interminable.

Je vais à présent aller réviser avec joie et bonne humeur (c'est un mensonge) ma philo dans ma cellule, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

_JeVoudraisVousRevoir_

**NB :** Rubberbird utilise le mot « home class » dans ce chapitre. Il n'existe pas d'équivalent en français, et je le traduis simplement par «un cours». En fait, ça correspondrait plutôt en une heure où les élèves sont avec leur prof principal (ici le prof de littérature, Hurst) soit pour faire un cours normal, soit pour faire de la vie de classe.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : **_Lecteurs, lectrices,

me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (je m'excuse encore pour l'attente), j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire. Je vous retrouve à la fin du texte dans une petite rubrique **_Notes_** ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

John laissa tomber le ballon dans l'herbe. Il atterrit avec un « _plouf_ » humide sur le sol mouillé et ne bougea pas. Le terrain tout entier était encore trempé de la pluie torrentielle qu'ils avaient eu quelques nuits auparavant.

« Putain, » souffla-t-il, le ramassant ettraversant le terrain pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux buts. Il s'arrêta au bord d'une large flaque qui s'était formée à partir d'un fossé peu profond en son centre. Il la contourna, marmonnant des injures dans sa barbe.

Pour une école revendiquant valoriser ses équipes sportives tant que ça, ils ne semblaient pas assez dévoués pour vouloir investir dans un gymnase où l'équipe pourrait s'entraîner quand il pleuvait. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent pour être gênant.

John lâcha le ballon et le frappa fort en direction du but. De l'eau et de la boue giclèrent en l'air, l'aspergeant en plein visage. La balle heurta le poteau du but et rebondit dans la direction opposée. John la regarda, luttant contre l'envie de jurer à voix haute.

Il essuya la boue de ses joues et se retourna vers l'école. Les autres garçons arriveraient dans plus ou moins cinq minutes. John aimait arriver tôt et s'échauffer. Cela lui laissait quelques instants pour lui.

Il soupira et s'accroupit pour s'étirer. Les autres gars semblaient penser que s'étirer était inutile, mais ils rigolaient moins quand ils avaient une sacrée crampe. John leva les yeux au ciel.

Il se redressa, plissant les yeux en direction des escaliers. Il pensait avoir vu une lueurorange. Un moment plus tard, il y eut un éclat lointain de cheveux blond. Bon, ça devait être Marty. Vu la largeur et la taille de la personne derrière lui, Billy était avec.

John se retourna et regarda de l'autre côté du terrain. Les nuages étaient si épais qu'on aurait dit que le ciel avait été teint en gris. Il y avait des flaques d'eau se rejoignant en des crevasses herbeuses tout le long du terrain.

Cela faisait une semaine et il n'avait pas essayé de reparler à Sherlock. Ils devraient commencer leur devoir dans quelques jours, s'ils avaient une chance de le finir à la date butoir. Il était à moitié tenté de le trouver et de le faire travailler sans lui. Il essaierait probablement et terminerait le truc entièrement tout seul si John ne le faisait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock le détestait si profondément. Il était la seule personne dans l'école dont il pensait, peut-être un peu présomptueusement, ne pas mériter l'antipathie de Sherlock. Mais Sherlock pensait sûrement que c'était plutôt mal venu de John de vouloir être amical avec lui, après qu'il ait fait semblant de ne rien voir et laissé ses amis s'en prendre à lui toute l'année.

« Hey, Capitaine ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, sale tapette ! »

Il les regarda avec un sourire forcé tandis que Marty menait l'équipe jusqu'à lui, prétendant baiser Billy par derrière alors que les autres riaient comme si c'était la meilleure vanne de l'année.

« Vous êtes en retard, » répliqua John, balançant le ballon à Marty, qui le rattrapa facilement.

« Ooooh ! » chantonna-t-il « Pardon, M'man. Tu veux aussi me préparer mon p'tit déj et faire mon lit ? »

« Ferme-la et étire-toi ! » dit John, lançant des regards noirs parmi les rangs. Il s'arrêta devant Billy. « Où sont tes protège-tibias, Billy ? »

« 'Les ai perdus, » répondit-il, indifférent.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si quelqu'une te fout un coup de pied pile-poil sur ton tibia avec ça ? » John leva son pied et montra de la tête la semelle cloutée de sa chaussure de foot.

« J'lui arrache sa putain de tête », grogna Billy, regardant d'un air menaçant les autres garçons autour de lui.

« Ouais, si t'arrives à trouver l'envers de l'endroit, » railla Marty.

Les garçons ricanèrent. Billy lui montra son majeur.

John soupira et alla dans les buts. « Dépêchez-vous et mettez vous en file. On a besoin de s'entraîner à jouer en conditions humides. Si le premier match se passe comme ça, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire des erreurs bêtes. Billy, tu commences ! »

Une heure plus tard, couverte de boue et trempée jusqu'aux os, l'équipe retourna en direction du lycée. John resta derrière en prétextant relacer sa chaussure. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'escalier puis se releva avec un soupir.

Ça n'avait pas été un mauvais entraînement. Ils étaient bons. Ils étaient tous énormément doués. Ils ne seraient pas à Redverse sinon, mais ils jouaient tous avec un tel air d'insouciance arrogante, indifférente. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient massacrer l'équipe adverse, peu importe à quel point ils jouaient mal. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à travailler pour réussir dans la vie. L'estomac de John s'en retourna.

Il grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. On aurait dit de la paille à cause de la légère bruine qui avait commencé à tomber alors qu'ils s'entraînaient. Son uniforme aussi était mouillé. Il eut un frisson puis ramassa le ballon là où il était, dans la boue.

Ça serait sa vie pour les treize prochaines semaines jusqu'aux vacances. Trois soirées d'entraînement par semaine, match les vendredi après-midis et des entraînements en plus si besoin. Il pouvait à peine imaginer comment il allait finir tous ses devoirs en même temps. Il supposait que personne ne se souciait vraiment de savoir s'il les finissait ou pas. C'était pas comme s'il était ici pour aller à l'école.

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, priant pour que les autres gars aient sauté les douches et soient directement partis à la cafétéria pour dîner.

Comme il l'avait espéré, elles étaient complètement vides. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche la plus proche, tirant le rideau en plastique. La douche puait le chien mouillé. Il mit l'eau chaude rapidement, son corps nu tremblant violemment.

En plus de ça, il était sensé aider Sherlock, et tout ses efforts lui revenait en pleine figure.

« Ah, » grogna-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû y penser comme ça. C'était pas comme si Sherlock le lui avait demandé-

Il y eut un bruit sourd à l'extérieur de la douche. John sursauta, effrayé, perdant presque l'équilibre sur le carrelage glissant. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était cogné contre un banc qui se trouvait au milieu des vestiaires.

« Qui c'est ? » dit-il sèchement, suspicieux, se demandant si Marty avait décidé de piquer ses affaires et de les mettre quelque part dans un buisson.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge, définitivement pas du style de Marty. « Désolé, j'étais juste… »

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent. C'était Sherlock.

« Eh ! T'enfuis pas ! » dit-il précipitamment, sortant sa tête hors du rideau.

Sherlock hésita au pas de la porte puis se tourna vers lui. Son visage était très rouge. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'aspect débraillé de John.

« Je sors dans deux minutes, » dit John, haletant un peu à cause de l'eau chaude. « T'es là pour le devoir, hein ? »

« Ouais, » dit Sherlock, devenant, si possible, encore plus rouge. « Désolé, j'aurais dû prévenir ou quelque chose dans le genre. Hester a dit que tu serais ici. »

« Hester ? Oh, ouais, Marty, » dit John, surprit que Sherlock et Marty avaient atteint un stade où ils pouvaient se parler. « Bon, tu peux attendre dehors si tu veux. »

Sherlock n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter, il fut parti avant même que les mots soient sortis de la bouche de John. John haussa les épaules et retourna sous l'eau.

Sherlock était vraiment étrange. A un moment il lui disait clairement d'aller se faire foutre, et à un autre il venait le chercher et devenait timide. Ce n'était pas comme si John était réellement fâché contre lui parce qu'il avait été un tel crétin la semaine précé n'attendait pas d'excuses ou quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit précipitamment et remit son uniforme, fourrant son équipement de foot trempé dans son sac.

Il trouva Sherlock l'attendant près des escaliers du terrain de foot. Il se tourna quand John apparut. Il paraissait vraiment mince et grand dans le pull et le pantalon du lycée.

John baissa les yeux. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant le bout arrondis des _Converse_ blanches apparaissant sous le pantalon de Sherlock. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas réglementaires.

« Bon, » dit-il, quand Sherlock ne semblait pas susceptible de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux. « Le devoir ? »

« Oh. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils, comme si c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. « Tu veux écrire une pièce de théâtre ? »

John n'avait même pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'ils feraient pour leur projet, alors il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de dire non. « Ouais, ça me va, » répondit-il. Sherlock observait le lycée derrière lui. John suivit son regard, un peu irrité que Sherlock ne puisse pas garder son attention sur lui plus de quelques minutes. « Quel genre de pièce ? »

Sherlock le regarda, ses yeux aiguisés se voilant. « Ça t'ennuie si je fume ? »

John le dévisagea. « Euh… non. »

Il regarda Sherlock prendre une cigarette de sa poche et la poser en équilibre entre ses lèvres. Il prit un briquet dans la poche de son pull. Il l'alluma rapidement et prit une brève bouffée… L'odeur tourbillonna à travers l'air froid. Elle était âcre et familière.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? » demanda John, pas sûr de savoir s'il se sentait surprit ou non par ce petit acte de rébellion. Sherlock aurait sûrement été suspendu s'il s'était fait prendre.

Sherlock le regarda avec un air inexpressif. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Je m'en fiche, » répondit-il froidement. « J'étais juste curieux. »

« On pourrait écrire une enquête criminelle, » dit brusquement Sherlock.

John n'était, dans un sens, pas surpris par sa suggestion.

« Ça ne serait pas un peu dur ? Je veux dire… Les romans policiers doivent être compliqués. »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, incrédule. « Tu n'as jamais vu un épisode de 'Miss Marple' ? » railla-t-il. « Ça semble compliqué seulement parce qu'ils introduisent pleins de diversions et de personnages mineurs. En réalité, c'est pathétiquement simple. »

« Alors, tu regardes beaucoup de 'Miss Marple' ? » sourit faiblement John.

Sherlock lui envoya un regard méprisant. « Ecoute, laisse-moi le meurtre. Tu peux travailler les personnages. Les gens ne sont pas mon… » Il s'arrêta. «Domaine d'expertise. »

_M'en parle pas_, pensa John.

« Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer à travailler dessus ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock lui lança un regard qui l'avertit rapidement de ne pas pousser trop loin et prit une autre bouffée sur sa cigarette. John trouva fascinante la façon dont il pouvait aspirer la fumée puis la relâcher en une volute lente et élégante. C'était presque comme un art.

« Ça te tuera, » observa-t-il.

Sherlock plissa les yeux. « Tout comme le tabagisme passif. »

« Pas faux, » dit John. « Bon, peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans ma chambre, demain après les cours et commencer le travail ?

« Une salle de cours ne serait-elle pas plus appropriée ? » dit sèchement Sherlock.

« Okay, » dit John, décontenancé. « Ecoute, je n'essaie pas de m'immiscer dans ta vie. Je veux juste avoir une bonne note pour ça. »

Sherlock examina son visage d'une manière clairement méfiante. « D'accord, » dit-il, ne semblant ne pas l'avoir cru.

« Bon, tu ferais mieux de retourner dîner. Je suis sûr que tes amis vont se demander où tu es passé. »

Il n'y avait qu'une once presque indétectable d'amertume dans la voix de Sherlock. John souhaita pouvoir demander à Sherlock de manger à sa table, mais il pouvait imaginer comment Marty et Billy réagiraient s'il le faisait.

« A demain, alors, » dit-il à contrecœur.

« Salut, » Sherlock répondit brièvement, jetant la cigarette sur le ciment et l'écrasant avec le bout de sa Converse.

John se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers le hall du lycée, une grande partie de lui regrettant de laisser Sherlock là-bas seul dans le froid.

…

Sherlock attendit jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de John ait disparue puis s'accroupit, grognant entre ses mains. De toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait faîtes, c'était définitivement la pire.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire confiance en compagnie de John, mais une semaine à se priver de penser à John ou d'être prêt de John ou même de regarder John avait été une torture. Les rêves avaient persisté mais ils étaient devenus plus flous et moins passionnés alors que l'image de John devenait plus faiblarde dans son imagination.

Il espérait simplement que le projet servirait au moins de couverture pour sa perversité.

Bien que ça avait presque été de sa faute. Ces saletés de vestiaires.

Sherlock se retourna et étendit ses jambes contre les escaliers, jetant un regard au terrain désert. Il commençait à faire sombre. Le soleil allait disparaître derrière l'épais rideaud'arbres qui s'élevait jusqu'au Sud de Redverse.

Il l'aurait appelé dès qu'il avait fait irruption dans les vestiaires, mais quand il avait entendu la douche allumée et vu les vêtements éparpillés sous le banc et réalisé qu'il était à moins de trois mètres de John Watson, particulièrement nu et vulnérable, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa langue.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait voir quelque chose. Le rideau de douche était d'une nuance révoltante de jaune et complètement sale. Il n'aurait pas pensé que John sortirait sa tête cependant.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, glissant sa main doucement entre ses cuisses.

John était simplement parfait comme ça. Débraillé et rouge et haletant légèrement à cause de la chaleur. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il était parfait. S'il le savait, il n'aurait pas torturé Sherlock si vicieusement.

Sherlock souhaitait se tromper et dire que John l'avait fait exprès et que ses tentatives d'amitié n'étaient vraiment qu'une excuse pour expliquer son attirance sexuelle profonde, mais il n'était pas , il intéressait John. Il le troublait. Il n'éprouvait rien d'autre envers lui.

Il pouvait se sentir devenir dur, malgré le froid et l'humidité. John l'enflammait toujours, qu'importe à quel point les environs étaient désertes. Il ne pouvait pas se toucher ici. Même si c'était aussi vide qu'un cimetière, il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans le fait de se masturber dans un endroit public.

Il se releva et épousseta de son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers lycée, d'une laideur imposante, souhaitant pouvoir simplement descendre les escaliers et traverser le terrain et dépasser les clôtures et ne jamais se retourner.

Malheureusement, il avait une pièce de théâtre à écrire. C'était un peu méchant de sa part de proposer une enquête policière. John n'était pas encore complètement au courant de l'importance de son intérêt pour les meurtres. Il avait lu plus de livres sur les sciences et la psychologie criminelles que les garçons de Redverse avaient eu de rêves érotiques.

A part les livres, qui ne pouvaient pas tout lui apprendre de toute façon, il s'était aperçu assez jeune qu'il semblait avoir un certains talent pour remarquer des choses. Pour ainsi dire. C'était difficile à expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer lui-même, bien qu'il savait que ses camarades avaient eu plus d'une expérience avec ses « observations ». Il supposait qu'il utilisait mieux ses yeux que l'individu lambda.

Il savait où les garçons avait été en soirée le week-end par l'odeur de leurs vêtements et le genre d'alcools qu'ils avaient consommé. Si c'était au bar, ils puaient la fumée de cigarette, la bière et la transpiration, si c'était une boîte, ils sentaient le parfum de femmes et l'odeur écœurante et poisseuse des cocktails. Il pouvait voir quand ils mentaient, quand ils étaient mal à l'aise. Il savait leur milieu social, pourquoi ils agissaient d'une manière et pas d'une autre. Il savait lesquels étaient hétéros et lesquels étaient gays.

Il semblait y avoir une manie pour que le persécuteur le plus odieux et dont on ait eu le plus vent soit celui qui était homosexuel, mais c'était habituellement celui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et qui essayait de se fondre dans la masse. Marty Hester n'était certainement pas gay. Il était aussi hétéro qu'inutile.

Il atteignit la cafétéria et la trouva impitoyablement déserte. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se fichaient de ce que les garçons disaient à son propos mais c'était fatiguant et ennuyant de devoir écouter constamment leurs railleries peu imaginatives.

Il repéra John dans le coin au fond, avec Marty Hester et décida de s'asseoir le long du mur opposé. Il ramassa son assiette de lasagne et s'assit face à la cafétéria, juste pour avoir le plaisir coupable d'observer John de loin.

Il ne semblait pas parler, juste écouter Marty alors qu'il divaguait avec animation à propos de quelque chose, enfournant entre deux des lasagnes dans sa bouche.

Il était assis là pendant un moment dans un silence paisible, regardant distraitement la silhouette minuscule de John de l'autre côté de la cafét et jouant rêveusement avec ses lasagnes, quand James Anderson et son groupe d'amis du niveau inférieur passa devant sa table.

Sherlock soupira intérieurement.

« Encore seul, Holmes ? » ricana Anderson, s'arrêtant en face de lui et dissimulant pratiquement la vue qu'il avait de John.

Sherlock resserra sa prise sur sa fourchette, irrité.

Anderson était une pauvre, insignifiante et miteuse poule mouillée, et Sherlock comprenait difficilement comment il avait persuadé des gens d'accepter son amitié. Il ne semblait avoir que peu d'intérêt pour autre chose que lui-même.

« T'es venu me féliciter pour le Prix de Réussite Scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit froidement Sherlock. « Cela fait combien d'années d'affilée ? Allons, Anderson. Je sais que tes capacités en maths ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que celles d'anglais. »

Il dut jeter un regard à Anderson, juste pour le plaisir de voir son visage se tordre d'indignation. Depuis quatre années qu'Anderson était dans cette école, il arrivait toujours second, derrière Sherlock, pour le Prix de Réussite Scolaire, prix décerné au meilleur étudiant de l'école. La satisfaction de Sherlock redoublait quant au fait qu'il l'avait obtenu si facilement, ce qui exaspérait clairement Anderson, dont les tentatives scolaires désespérées semblaient minables en comparaison.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ton prix stupide compense le fait d'être seul et pathétique, » cracha Anderson, et il se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe de spectateurs.

Sherlock le regarda partir avec amusement. Anderson était si prévisible.

Il retourna à son dîner. De l'autre côté du self, John se leva de table et se dirigea vers la porte avec Marty. Sherlock ne put retenir un pincement de dégoût envers Anderson, qui l'avait interrompu et l'avait empêché de contempler John pendant de précieuses minutes.

Il regarda John jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir et posa sa fourchette. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus spécialement faim.

…

John réussit à se débarrasser de Marty à la porte de sa chambre et la trouva heureusement vide. Billy devait être dans la salle commune, dans le hall avec les autres. Il enleva ses chaussures et tomba lourdement sur son lit.

Marty avait pensé qu'envoyer Sherlock dans les vestiaires pendant que John se lavait était une bonne blague. Il avait raconté sa dernière trouvaille en détail durant le dîner et John avait dû se forcer à rire. A vrai dire, il ne voyait absolument rien de drôle là-dedans.

Il ne croyait pas toutes les conneries que Marty racontait à propos de Sherlock les espionnant dans les douches. Même si c'était vrai, ça ne rendait pas Sherlock pire que Marty. Marty était un déviant sexuel comparé à Sherlock. Certaines choses qu'il racontait donnaient la chaire de poule à John.

C'était juste des paroles en l'air pour eux. Qu'est-ce qui était si horrible dans le fait d'appeler quelqu'un « pédé » ? En quoi c'était différent de les appeler « connard » ou « abruti » ?

Mais peut-être que c'était pour ça que c'était si chiant. Ils traitaient l'homosexualité comme si c'était quelque chose méritant d'être étiqueté et punit. Et donc, Sherlock était gay. Ça ne signifiait rien. Il était toujours un jeune homme terriblement intelligent… et légèrement étrange. Ça ne changerait pas s'il aimait les gars ou les filles ou les deux ou aucun.

John se retourna sur le dos et essaya de chasser les pensées qui l'agitaient hors de son esprit. La silhouette de Sherlock le hantait. Dans son imagination, il pouvait voir cette main pâle, presque fantomatique, portant cette cigarette à ses lèvres et la fumée tourbillonnant autour de lui comme du brouillard. Il avait semblé si vieux, se tenant là. Il avait semblé avoir vécu tant d'épreuves dans sa courte vie. Et pourtant rien de ça ne se voyait physiquement sur son visage. C'était simplement suggéré par la noirceur de ses yeux et dans la façon calme qu'il avait d'aspirer la fumée de sa cigarette.

John tourna la tête vers le mur, souhaitant pouvoir bloquer les bruits provenant du couloir, la cacophonie incessante de voix et de pieds frappant contre le tapis et de mains heurtant les murs.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et s'écrasa contre le mur. John se releva en sursautant.

Evidemment, c'était juste Billy, titubant à travers la porte et se pliant de rire. Quand il fut suffisamment calmé, John réussit à déchiffrer entre ses rires hystériques que quelqu'un (John supposait que par « quelqu'un », il voulait dire Marty) avait tiré sur la serviette de Ben qui s'était retrouvé nu au milieu du couloir alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre.

A l'extérieur, les jurons furieux de Ben remplissaient le corridor. Billy sembla perdre son sang-froid de nouveau et dut s'appuyer contre la porte pour se tenir.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna sur le côté.

_Fin du chapitre quatre  
_

* * *

_**Notes :**_

La conversation entre Sherlock et John contient une de mes citations préférées de cette histoire, allez savoir, mais le « Do you watch a lot of Miss Marple then ?» me tue à chaque fois…

Bref, je me suis déjà attelée au cinquième chapitre pour essayer de finir la traduction assez vite, mais j'aime autant vous prévenir : je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins de toute l'histoire, ce que j'entends par là, c'est que je vais douiller pour bosser dessus ! Mais comme j'ai l'habitude de le dire : c'est la dure réalité de la vie et donc, au boulot !

J'ai également revu les trois premiers chapitres et corrigé des fautes et certaines tournures de phrases…

Petite aparté pour parler de la saison 3 de Sherlock dont la production va commencer le 18 Mars : je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous suivent un peu ce qui se passe par le biais du site Sherlockology ou d'Arwel Wyn Jones sur Twitter, mais ça devient de plus en plus concret ! Des avis, des impressions ?

Au fait, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur vous, ce que vous aimez en dehors de Sherlock, ce que vous faites en ce moment, les livres que vous lisez, les séries que vous regardez des temps-ci, alors si vous avez rien de mieux à faire, envoyez-moi un MP, j'aime bien papoter !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, j'apprécie vos reviews, et surtout, dites-moi si vous apercevez des fautes !

Encore merci de me lire et de me soutenir,

Prenez soin de vous,

_JeVoudraisVousRevoir._

**NB :** J'utilise à la fin du chapitre la phrase « quand James Anderson et son groupe d'amis du niveau inférieur passa devant sa table. », j'entends par là qu'ils ont un an de moins que Sherlock, qu'ils ont une année scolaire de différence, pas qu'ils sont moins intelligents que Sherlock (ce qui, soit dit en passant, est sûrement vrai de toute façon, mais bref…). Ça paraît stupide de préciser ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de confusion…


End file.
